the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shavi
Shavi — First mentioned in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction Shavi is a member Wing Brotherhood. He was on guard duty at the cave when an Explorer got past him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Bio Shavi was a new Wing Brother at the time that the Explorer got past him. He was "green as grass" and fell for a distraction. It was lucky that the Explorer went insane or the cave would have been flooded with curiosity seekers and even more dangerous types. It's believed that Alexander scramble the man's mind—that he's aware of the world around him even in his Sleep. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 About Species * Vampire * Wing Brotherhood Allegiance * Alexander Character / Attributes * New wing brother at the time. Green as grass. Other Details * The single reason Andromeda took it seriously was because she knew that as a very young angel, Alexander lived in the oasis. That was a fact long buried by Alexander’s ascension and eventual control of this entire territory.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Explorer * Andromeda * Naasir * Alexander * Tarek * Wing Brotherhood * Ancients * Scholar * Historian Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda tells Naasir about a mortal Explorer who found Alexander's place of Sleep, but not knowing it. He saw a great chasm filled with molten lava. No one believed him because he seemed raving mad. Andi realizes that it must be molten metal, not lava, and that's the place where they'll find him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Naasir overhears two Wing Brothers in the caves talking about how an Explorer got past Shavi who was young and green at the time. The Explorer entered sane and cocky and came out a madman. The brothers didn't kill him thinking it was dishonorable to kill a madman. Andromeda says she took it seriously because that was the place that Alexander lived before his Ascension. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Quotes : Naasir heard two wing brothers talking—a male and a female. He immediately pressed a finger to Andromeda’s lips so she’d know to be silent. “. . . in the caves.” “No sign so far, but if they are, they can’t get past us.” A gritty voice, holding a weight that spoke of experience. “All possible entry points to the chamber are tightly guarded.” “That explorer got in,” said the first speaker, her youth apparent. “Shavi was a new wing brother at the time. Green as grass. He fell for a distraction. Just as well the explorer went insane or we would’ve been knee deep in the curious and the dangerous.” A long pause. Naasir was about to move on when the younger wing brother said, “I always wondered about that.” Her voice was diffident. “The others have told me he went inside sane and cocky, came out screaming having clawed out his eyes. That that’s why we didn’t kill him—because it would’ve been dishonorable to kill a madman.” A chuckle. “They’ve been playing with you, girl. The part about why he was permitted to live is true, but the explorer didn’t scream or claw out his eyes.” “Oh.” “He made it to the nearest city, thanks to the luck fate offers the mad and the stupid, but ended up catatonic in a hospital ward soon afterward. When he woke a year later, he had gaping holes in his memories and so rarely made sense that no one paid his ramblings any attention.” “The sire scrambled him?” An awed whisper. “Simply because he Sleeps, it does not mean he isn’t aware of the world around him.” A thick clink that could’ve indicated a crossbow bolt being put back with others. “Remember, it is said Caliane rose before her time because she heard Lijuan plotting to kill her son.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 See Also * Explorer * Wing Brotherhood * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Wing Brotherhood Category:Alexander's Court